I Vant To Suck Your Blood
by jenny crum
Summary: Read what happens to our babies on Halloween, will they make it out of the house with the rest of the team or stay inside and give in to their desires, I hope that you all enjoy my little Halloween 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

I Vant To Suck Your Blood-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia blew out a deep breath as she put the finishing touches on her Halloween costume, she grinned and said, "not bad Garcie not bad at all" as she turned around so she could check out her entire homemade costume.

She had just moved into her new house a month before and with this being the first holiday since she moved she offered to host the team Halloween party. She glanced down at her watch and said, "ohhhh they'll be here soon, I better get some punch ready and make sure my candy is out for the little munchkins" as she walked through her large living room and headed into her kitchen.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her punch for the kids she heard somebody knocking on her front door so she grabbed her bowl of candy and made her way across the room. She opened the door and saw Jack Hotchner and he was dressed up like a mini batman and beside him was Henry Reid and he was dressed up as Robin.

She squealed, "O M G how adorable", Henry said, "trick or treat aunt P", she put the candy bowl down and said, "it's my job as your fairy Godmother to spoil you so here cutie get what you want'. Penelope said, "Jackers where's your mom and dad"?, he said, "they're coming, dad was having some trouble getting out of the car with his costume".

She said, "he did, well what's he wearing"?, he laughed and said, "I promised I wouldn't tell", she grinned and watched as the two little boys ran inside. She then looked up to hear Emily and Hotchs voices as they started singing, "I GOT YOU BABE, I GOT YOU BABE".

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "bossman I am so proud of you", he looked over his dark glasses and said, "proud of me, why"?, she said, "for channeling your inner Sonny Bono, you're doing a bang up job as playing him by the way".

Emily licked her lips and said, "hey what about me"?, Penelope laughed and said, "you're rocking the Cher outfit Em, really rocking it". Emily said, "thank ya" as she followed her husband inside Penelopes new house to check on the boys.

Just as she was getting ready to shut the door she heard the voice of her papa bear David Rossi, he stepped up to the door and said, "trick or treat kitten". She said, "well look at you goin all gangsta", he turned around and said, "my wife insisted that I dress this way".

Fran stepped forward and started twirling the long pearl necklace that was around her neck and said, "get with the program daddy o" causing Penelope to laugh as she motioned for them to come inside. Penelope said, "ohhhh Fran I love that dress", she said, "thanks Penelope, I made this myself, I wanted our outfits to be authentic and match" causing Dave to kiss her cheek and say, "it worked Bella, it worked".

Reid had an eye patch over one eye and was dressed up like a pirate, he said, "ayeeee matey", she said, "ayeeeeeee captain, come aboard, come aboard". Reid said, "everything looks great Garcia", she said, "thanks Reid I really tried to channel my inner Halloween spirit".

JJ peeped her head around the door and said, "you did a great job Garcie", Penelope said, "wow Jayje, you are totally rocking that wench outfit". She giggled and said, "later Spence is gonna go after my booty", Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I love ya Jayje but that was TMI" as she looked out to see if Derek was with the rest of the team.

Reid said, "is everything alright Garcia"?, she said, "yeah I was just looking for hotstuff that's all", Reid said, "don't worry he'll be here he told me he had to stop and pick up something". She said, "ahhhhhhhh" as she walked away from the door to get the party started.

About a half hour later she had another knock at her door she walked over and took her bowl of candy and when she opened the door she saw an amazing looking vampire standing in her door. She said, "looking good hotstuff, looking reallllll good", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I vant to suck your blood" causing her to giggle as he leaned down and started nipping at her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

I Vant To Suck Your Blood-Ch 2

Jack and Henry looked up and saw Derek walking through the door and ran over to him, Jack said, "wow uncle Derek you look awesome". Henry said, "you look just like Dracula, you're rocking it", Derek said, "did you hear that sweetness, I'm rocking it".

Penelope laughed and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard" as she poured him a cup of punch and handed it to him, he took a sip and said, "ohhh this is good". Penelope said, "thank you I have some for the adults and some for the kiddos, I wanted to make sure that I have something for everybody".

Derek said, "speaking of rocking a costume you are totally rocking that Elvira outfit", "Penelope watched as Dereks eyes went all over over body stopping at her breasts. She said, "see anything you like sugar"?, he said, "liking everything I see goddess".

She said, "well then maybe a little later we'll have to maybe hook up"?, he said, "sounds good, I've always wanted to make love to the mistress of the dark". Penelope looked around and said, "and I've always wanted to make love to a vampire, the thoughts of him sinking his fangs into me makes me all hot and bothered".

Derek said, "well then maybe I can bite your neck and you can bite mine"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh count on it sugar, count on it" as they then started partying with their family. Dave smiled as he caught Derek and Penelope making out in the corner several times.

He then leaned in and whispered to his wife, "something tells me that tonight's gonna be the night that your son proposes to his baby girl". Fran said, "it's about time because I'm not getting any younger and I want those grandbabies he's been promising me".

Dave laughed as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I'm thinking that when we go home that maybeeeeee we should have our own little party". Fran winked at him and said, "I might be up for that", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "well then what are we waiting for let's get out of here".

They quickly said their goodbyes and headed out to spend the night celebrating alone at Casa Rossi and a few minutes behind them came the Hotchner and Reid clans and Hotch said, "we're going to take the boys trick or treating but thank you for an amazing party".

Jack and Henry hugged her and said in unison, "YOUR PARTIES ROCK" as they threw their arms around her causing her to smile and say, "awwww thank you, now go, shooooo, have fun and get plenty of candy", they were all laughing as they headed out her door and down her steps.

After she shut the door she gasped in surprise when she felt Derek pick her up and toss her over his shoulder, she said, "what are you doing hotstuff"?, he said, "I'm having my way with the mistress of the dark". She said, "well then in that case, carry on, carry on, he swatted her butt as he carried her up the stairs that headed toward her bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom that they had been sharing for the past month Derek put her down and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you". She brushed her lips against his and said, "I love you to", she then felt her dress sliding down over her shoulders and when it puddled at her feet he said, "baby girl you aren't wearing any panties".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't like panty lines", he practically growled as he gently pushed her down on the bed and started undressing himself. She propped herself up on her elbows and said, "don't keep me waitin sug", when he pushed his boxers down over his hips and his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "is it my birthday because I can't wait for that gift".

He quickly joined her on the bed and said, "I vant to make love to you", she caressed his cheek and said, "I vant that to handsome" and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her. The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion.

She wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded in and out of her, he had been in love with her since the day they met and he was so glad that he took the bulls by the horn so to speak when he finally admitted his feelings to her several months ago.

He kissed her lips passionately and when he pulled away their shared I love yous filled the room, he couldn't help but smile as he felt her starting to tighten up around him. He bit down on his bottom lip and he said, "I've been in love with you for what seems like forever and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you".

Her heart started racing, was he proposing while they were making love, Derek said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "yes, yes, yes". Dereks pace quickened and as they both exploded in bliss he crashed his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she winked at him and said, "I vant to spend the rest of my life with you". He laughed and said, "I vant that to", Penelope then took charge and rolled him over onto his back and straddled his waist.

As she sank down on him and started riding him hard and fast they knew that from this day forward Halloween would always hold a special place in their hearts.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

I Vant To Suck Your Blood-Ch 3

Epilogue 1 Year Later

Penelope Garcia Morgan stood putting the finishing touches on her costume, she turned around when her 2 month old son started crying. She walked over and picked him up and said, "it's okay buddy, it's okay", he stopped crying and she said, "you look so much like your daddy, yes you do".

Derek walked into the room and said, "did I hear our little prince crying"?, Penelope said, "you did but it's okay he just wanted some momma time". Derek started kissing the side of her neck and said, "he's a smart boy", Penelope grinned and said, "you and your son are two peas in a pod".

He looked down at his sons costume and said, "awwwww look at that, he's adorable", Penelope said, "of course he is, he looks like his daddy". Derek kissed the top of his sons head and said, "I see some of his momma in him to, he's one lucky kid for sure".

Penelope kissed her husband on the lips and said, "that he is", she then handed their son over to him and said, "can you change his diaper and let me get the candy ready for the trick or treaters"?, he said, "sure baby girl no problem" and as she walked away he looked over his shoulder and watched her but swaying.

As he remembered everything that had happened over the past year their were so many happy times, their engagement party, their bachelor and bachelorette parties, their wedding, reception, all of the kisses and cuddles along the way and most definitely their amazing two week honeymoon in Paris.

Even though they barely left the room a better time couldn't have been had, Derek kept his baby girl in bed most of the time, which pleased both the bride and groom. It wasn't long after they returned from their honeymoon that she started showing signs of morning sickness.

Penelope had immediately gone to the doctor and the newlyweds were both so excited to learn that she was pregnant and they couldn't wait to meet their baby. Penelope had gone into labor during a tornado watch and it was Spencer that kept a cool head and ended up delivering Hank Spencer Morgan the little boy that stole everybodys heart.

Derek couldn't believe how happy his life had been and he knew as he looked down at their son that he was living the life he had always dreamed of. Little did they know that a few short months later his amazing and oh so beautiful wife Penelope would find out that she was pregnant with their second and third children on the 4th of July.

A set of twins that were named Sandra Francine and Sheila Jasmine Morgan, they came as a surprise resulting from their parents and the entire team getting a weeks stand down after being on several cases in a row without being able to return home. Even though the twins would be a surprise they were definitely a welcomed addition to a ever growing and loving family.

In the present though Derek looked down at his son and said, "how about we go join momma"?, the little boy started squirming in his daddys arms and he said, "I love your momma so much and you are proof of that great love", the baby gurgled and Derek said, "how about I tell you the story of how mommy and daddy got together".

Penelope was listening as Derek said, "once upon a time their was a beautiful woman named Penelope and a man named Derek and he mistakenly called her by the wrong last name and the rest as they say was history and thus started the greatest love story of all time.

As she listened to Derek telling their son about how they met and feel in love she knew that she was now and would forever be the luckiest woman in the world.

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
